1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a double lumen catheter having a balloon at one end thereof and a bifurcated inlet connector at the other end thereof which is adapted for use in conducting operative cholangiography. More specifically, the double lumen balloon catheter is adapted for use in and with a method for controlled filling of the biliary ductal system with a dilute dye for operative cholangiography.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Single lumen balloon catheters are known in the art. Typical of such known devices is a balloon catheter which is used for embolectomy purposes, and one such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,435,826. In such use, a balloon catheter is inserted into and through a blood clot positioning the deflated balloon behind the pierced clot. The balloon is then inflated and the catheter is withdrawn urging the clot toward a known opening for removal.
Another known balloon catheter has a metal lumen formed of a wire coil which receives and guides a metal wire stylet within the catheter. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,467,101 wherein the c such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,467,101 wherein the catheter balloon is protected from puncture from the stylet by the structure of the device and the catheter has an improved tip construction to provide for a plurality of uses, such as thrombectomy, arterial embolectomy and other purposes. The disclosed single lumen balloon catheter has a valve for occluding fluid in the balloon.
An improved flow directed multilumen balloon catheter adapted to be passed freely through small arteries and veins is known in the art. A method of fabrication of one such catheter is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,634,924.
The surgical literature describes many different methods for practicing operative cholangiography and relates the inadequacy of clinical criteria in assessing the need for common bile duct exploration at the time of cholecystectomy. One reference of such known prior art is an article entitled "Common Duct Exploration For Stones," by F. Glenn which appeared in the S.G. & O. Volume 95, page 431 (1952).